


George on the Doorstep

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta George, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scenting, Smut, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Sapnap finds George on his doorstep, he seems upset but won't really say why. They argue, and things lead to another.“Shut up Sapnap!” The beta yelled back, brown eyes flashing a bright blue briefly that was met by flashing red.“I will when you tell me what's wrong!”“You are such an idiot!” George shouted, setting the mug down.“You’re an even bigger idiot.” Sapnap fired back, frustration reaching a peak just before no return.“You’re the idiot who didn’t realize I fucking like you!” George yelled back, the tension in the room snapping with electricity as George’s cheeks went red with realization of what he just said. “Wait- I didn-”
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 338
Collections: MCYT





	George on the Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wanting to write my second favorite season, Fall, a sweet smut fic with my favorite rare pair on the first day of fall, which is September 22nd. Hope you enjoy it, I tried something new by writing a short fic, not something I usually do but am going to try doing more often since I have too many prompts I want to write but not enough time.
> 
> Also, stole the Beta tag from another story who had it, thought it was too good a tag to not use from now on.

Sapnap stared at the slightly shorter brunet in his doorway who completely drenched and face red with a confused look. “George?” He asked quietly, his initial confusion for the sudden midnight appearance shifting to concern as he realized the red face and water on the older’s face wasn’t all from the rain that was pouring down. “What happened, are you okay?” He quickly reached out, wrapping a hand around the others wrist and tugging him inside as the brunet hissed in pain, pulling his arm back slightly before relenting and being tugged inside. 

“I’m not fine, thanks for asking.” George bit back, unable to help the sharp tone that was quickly undercut by his voice breaking, reaching up with a wet sleeve to wipe at equally wet eyes, shivering. 

Sapnap made a sour face, not bothering to pull George past the entryway of the house where at least all the water that dripped off his clothes would be on linoleum. “George, what happened?” He tried again, leaning on the wall behind him. George bit his lip, shivering again as the cold water seeped into his skin that already felt too cold and quickly ripping his light blue hoodie off. Somehow the action made him more cold but at least he wasn’t soaking wet head to toe. “My god George, wait here.” Sapnap said in minor irritation, unable to help the flaring emotions he felt seeing his friend who was normally so fiery being so subdued, Sapnap’s instincts not helping as they screamed to protect somebody who was a beta, somebody he had a stupidly large crush on. Still, he was a person and not an animal so he pushed the baser instincts away in favor of looking through his closet for some clean and dry clothes for the soaking wet boy still huddled in the entrance way. 

He returned to find George staring vacantly out the window as the rain plastered down so hard it was difficult to see the soft orange light from the lampposts on the street. “Georgie.” The alpha boy called, knowing the nickname would get a sharp glare before tossing the dry clothes at the other. “Take these, get changed. The last thing you need is to get my entire house soaked.” He allowed a soft smile at the end of his sentence to show the words were meant to be more playful. George gave him a somewhat friendly snarl, lips curling enough to reveal teeth as the beta wasn’t as afraid to give into more primal instincts, before shuffling his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

The raven sighed, running a hand that was still slightly damp from pulling George in through his hair, giving a quick longing look down the hallway. Sapnap had a few suspicions on what was bothering the shorter, but none of them really seemed to be at the magnitude that would bring George to his house so late. He threw those thoughts away, opting to turn to the kitchen and start boiling water, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to make hot chocolate for the other. He had just put the powdered mix into both mugs when George finally made his way back down the hallway, somehow looking smaller than before now that he was in Sapnap’s clothes. It wasn’t as if George was small and he was only an inch shorter than the alpha, but he was not nearly as broad so the clothes hung off his frame. 

“What are you doing?” The brunet asked quietly, sounding only slightly more composed than before and his cheeks less blotchy than before. 

Sapnap offered a lazy smile that turned into a short yawn. “Hot chocolate, you like that don’t you?” He asked, as if he hadn’t bothered to learn that about his friend of several years. George made a face that was followed by a short scoff, simply leaning against the counter across from the other without answer. They sat in comfortable silence as the kettle slowly filled the air with small rumbles, Sapnap quickly pulling it off the heat just before it boiled. “There’s cream in the fridge if you want some.” Sapnap offered delicately, filling one cup all the way and the other only two thirds of the way as the other quickly looked for the beverage. 

They made their way to the small living room, a single three person couch centered in front of a television while several gaming posters and strange art decorated the walls. Sapnap sat down first, bringing the cup to his lips as George, more slowly, sat down on the farthest edge of the couch. “This is powdered shit.” George complained, brown eyes meeting midnight colored ones thankfully even as his lips moved to drink anyways. 

“Yeah whatever, just deal with it.” Sapnap said dismissively, reaching for a remote to turn the television on, debating on whether he would press the other for more information that he clearly didn't want to share. Still, the alpha part of him was pacing, wanting to solve whatever had distressed his friend so badly. _You want him to be more than a friend._ Sapnap took another long sip, letting the slight burn of the hot drink settle in his mouth to remove the bitter thought that would later ask for more things. “What do you want to watch?” 

Brown eyes peered over the rim of an already nearly empty mug, suspicious in a way he had hardly seen before, attention clearly piqued but forcing it down. “We’re watching Tv now?” George asked, a slight tone of hurt that could have easily been ignored if not for Sapnap’s own feelings about the brunet. 

“We don’t have to, but you don’t seem to want to talk about why you’re here so late either.” Sapnap answered bluntly, only feeling slightly bad at the small flinch in the other’s frame. Silence stretched between the pair and the raven sighed, clicking on the first thing on TV that didn’t look completely boring and setting the mug on the table in front of the couch. Sapnap moved, tugging one leg onto the couch and pulling it towards him while turning to face a still suspicious and closed off brunet. “What happened for you to look at me like that?” He asked, shifting the conversation while holding the others attention as mindless words played in the background, enough to ground his alpha that screamed to demand the beta talk about his problems. Sapnap was only slightly concerned by how loud and demanding he wanted to be, usually his alpha was more reserved, even in regards to George, it was starting to make his head hurt. 

“Nothing.” George said, turning his attention from the television to the boy in front of him, biting his lip. 

“Bullshit.” Sapnap called out, tone level. “Did I do something?”

“No!”George was quick to answer, but still kept himself distant from the other.

“Then what George? I’m worried about you dumbass, you came here at midnight crying in the pouring rain without even letting me know you. What if I were asleep?” Sapnap asked, heat in his chest as the concern from earlier welled back. “You could be sick from that now and not know, you idiot, so something is wrong!”

“Shut up Sapnap!” The beta yelled back, brown eyes flashing a bright blue briefly that was met by flashing red.

“I will when you tell me what's wrong!”

“You are such an idiot!” George shouted, setting the mug down. 

“You’re an even bigger idiot.” Sapnap fired back, frustration reaching a peak just before no return. 

“You’re the idiot who didn’t realize I fucking like you!” George yelled back, the tension in the room snapping with electricity as George’s cheeks went red with realization of what he just said. “Wait- I didn-”

“You like me too?” Sapnap breathed out, muddying the room with the scent of uncertainty as the sharp scent of fear from George permeated the room. The scent was so strong that his inner Alpha screamed at himself to comfort the other, wanting to calm him down but uncertain how to. 

“Too?” The question was asked in a high pitch tone as soft, expressive brown eyes stared at him uncertainly, words on the tip of his tongue. 

“Too.” Sapnap said firmly as he moved forward slowly, until his hands were on the others knees, his gaze never leaving the other for a moment. The beta slowly relaxed, letting his legs that had bundled up to his chest spread out until they were in the other’s lap, drinking in the warmth from the alpha. “George, can I-”

“Yes.” George said eagerly even as Sapnap gave him a smug smirk, tipping his head and scooting until the curve of George’s ass met the outer edge of his thigh, their position an odd shaped t. 

“Yes? I didn’t finish my question Gogy and you’re going to agree to it?” He teased, leaning in with a smug look that was met by a frustrated yet flustered look from the brunet. “What if I was asking if I could kill you?”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” George said in exasperation, reaching to tangle long fingers into black hair firmly. “Unless you want me to say no?”

He growled at that, hands resting on the shorter's thighs. “You’re so annoying.” He whispered, their faces much closer than before, only watching brown eyes twinkle in amusement for just a moment before pressing their lips together, inhaling deeply as he took in the others scent clearly for the first time so close. The delicate scent of vanilla was a soft undertone to the heavy cedar-wood and, surprisingly, soap. Clean, fresh, sweet. Perhaps he had been too caught up in that as teeth impatiently nibbled at Sapnap’s bottom lip, blinking curiously and seeing smug eyes staring at him when the teeth pulled at his lip while the other moved back, both panting softly. 

“You smell like a campfire.” George mused, licking his lips thoughtfully as the room took on a sweet yet woodsy air. “Warm, like fall.” 

Sapnap grinned, putting his hands on the others hips and pulling him into his lap, getting a sharp cry of surprise from the other. “You smell like wood and vanilla, but after a bath.” George curled his nose indignantly, opening his mouth to speak as Sapanp leaned forward to catch plump lips in another kiss, not afraid to take advantage. He rubbed slow circles into the other’s clothed hips and pressed the kiss deeper, sliding his tongue in easily and moaning at the sweet chocolatey taste, knowing he had a similar flavor to him now. Hands in his hair wandered down to his back and grabbed at his black sweater, practically kneading it as the shorter made soft gasps and noises. 

Sapnap pulled away this time, moaning as George shifted in his lap and rubbing against his half-hard dick. “Fuck, again.” He said eagerly, shivering as brown eyes turned teasing in lust and the other’s woodsy scent took on a sharper smell, like cloves were being roasted in a fire. 

“Shut up Sapnap.” George said affectionately as he lowered his hands to cup tanned cheeks, thumbs brushing fondly against warm skin, shivering as the hands on his hips moved him across the other’s body again in open defiance. He smirked down into heated black eyes, breathing in the warm spiced air, a mixture of sweet and woodsy and entirely warm. “Let me have some fun too at least.”

“Pull your pants off then.” Sapnap growled impatiently, leaning up to bury his nose in the other’s neck, exhaling purposefully against the others scent gland to feel the brunet shake in his hands. 

“You too.” George bit back, eyes fluttering slightly, as he stood, pulling dark sweatpants off as quickly as Sapnap removed his, straddling the other’s lap again, both moaning softly when their cocks met. “Fuck, make that sound again.” He demanded, pulling the alpha into another kiss as another strong wave of smoke, vanilla, clove swirled into the air, thick and heady, acting as its own aphrodisiac. 

Sapnap growled, both hands finding their way to the shorter’s hips, digging into soft skin hard enough to elicit a gasp and a hasty thrust that sent them both moaning into each other. George bit at Sapnap’s lip again, a bit too hard as the taste of copper filled his mouth. The brunet pulled back, cupping the others face to watch the thin red bead well up on the others lip before groaning and kissing him once more, sucking softly on the spot while tanned fingers twitched in the strange pleasurable pain. 

“George.” Sapnap gasped as he pulled away for air, hands rolling George’s hips against his once again and shivering as their cocks met clumsily again. “Fuck, this is too slow.” He growled, moving one of his hands to bring their dicks together with a hiss, George instantly squirming in his lap until he squeezed the other’s hips again, demanding a moment as Sapnap’s head spun. “I want to mark you, give you a mating mark.”

“Don’t.” George croaked, even as his eyes flashed blue and desire pumped out, wanting it. “Not yet.”

With great restraint, he pressed shaky lips to the others neck, listening to other’s breath hitch. “I won’t.” He promised huskily against the others neck, biting his own lip as he inhaled, his arousal spiking as he took in the smell of cedar, the clean smell fading and morphing into something familiar, like- “You smell like chocolate too.” He chuckled, pressing another kiss to twitching skin as the sweet smell poured out again. “Delicious, I want to take a bite.”

“You said you wouldn’t.” George reminded, voice thin and catching in his throat, unable to help the waves of desire that pumped out at the idea of being marked, his beta wanting it so badly his cock twitched in the other’s grasp. Something about the threat of being marked made him hot, burn even, and he whined softly as the thought welled up and filled his body until it needed to come out. 

“I know.” Sapnap moved his hands on their cocks, moaning lowly and kissing the other’s neck as the pale beta in his lap writhed in pleasure while his breath caught at the other’s lips so close to his neck. The raven smirked, catching the reactions and finding a new way to tease the other. “You want me to don’t you?” The words came out dark and airy like smoke and hitting how he thought they would as George went stiff and his cock twitched again, Sapnap now stroking slowly over them. 

“No.” The answer was weak, and Sapnap felt like a predator chasing prey.

“You don’t want me to sink my teeth in here?” He asked, the words fanning across the scent area once more, not trusting himself to press his lips to it while the handsome brunet squirmed in his lap, trying to shallowly thrust his hips into the hand until Sapnap tightened his grip to keep him still. “You don’t want my mark, to let the whole world let you know your mine?” 

“Please, Sap, I-”

“You what?” Sapnap was so close, the whines and moans already bringing him so close, his stroking erratic. “Please what? What do you want George?” George nearly sobbed, so close he could taste it. He pulled the other into a harsh kiss, teeth nipping savagely at the others lips and hearing a groan. He pushed the advantage and forced his tongue into the others mouth, shivering at the deep cherry chocolate taste as he explored the other’s mouth. He made a choked sound as Sapnap sped his hand up, pulling away with a lewd moan, fingernails digging into the fabric on Sapnap’s shoulders.

“Say it.” The simple command was enough for George to follow. 

“Alpha.” The word made Sapnap shiver, hand frantically moving over their cocks as they both were reaching their limits. “Please, I want to cum.” George whined, brown eyes meeting heated black. 

Sapnap felt the leash on his Alpha slip, and he didn’t bother to try and pull it back. His eyes flashed a deep red, smirking at the brunet. “Then do it.” He growled, leaning forward, scraping his teeth over the other’s neck before sinking his teeth into the boy's collarbone, just short of the other’s scent gland. It was more than enough for George, who stilled and cried out as he came over the other’s hand, vision blurring briefly. “Alpha!” 

Sapnap growled against the other’s collarbone, careful to not let his teeth break skin as he continued stroking quickly, seeking his own completion. The smaller started squeaking and whimpering in his lap, eyes watering at the over-stimulation on his spent cock, but the noises brought Sapnap over the edge as he pulled the brunet into one last kiss, their cum mixing together over his hand and their sweaters. 

George leaned against the other, tipping his head slightly to nip at a tanned neck in chastising. “You are the worst, I thought you would actually do it.” He mumbled with a smile in his voice as Sapnap laughed, nuzzling him and breathing in heavily, more infatuated with the shorter and his scent than before. 

“I said I wouldn’t. Now be quiet George, I’m trying to enjoy the moment here.” The shorter hummed softly in response, wrapping his arms around the other. 

“Yes, Alpha.” The tone was still teasing and Sapnap groaned, a cheeky giggle softening him enough to let it slide this once, but not next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For any regular readers out there, I'm working through part four of George is a brat but its getting impossibly long. I'm at about 17k words and only at about the halfway point with it, I'm tempted to post it as two chapters instead of two parts. Its on its way though, I'll probably have it out by the end of this week. Thanks for reading, I appreciate all of you! <3


End file.
